


I Didn't Sleep Through Mass

by chlorineandcoffeestains (AdrenalineRevolver)



Series: Are You There? [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/chlorineandcoffeestains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R tries to keep himself entertained during Mass by texting Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Sleep Through Mass

**Author's Note:**

> Basically athelstanned’s monks are now idiot teenage boys and they are dating.

Enjolras took the few minutes he had while his fourth grade class flipped to the right page in the workbook to check his phone. It had been vibrating steadily for 20 minutes.

16 new messages, from R.

Typical.

The boy’s grandparents were in town so R’s mother had insisted on bringing the whole family to church. R even had to get dressed nicely for once instead of the green jacket and t-shirt with a snarky reference. Enjolras wished he could see it but the Mass they had chosen was at the same time as the sunday school class his parents had signed him up to teach.

The first one was simple

R: Dude. homiley is on homosexualtiy. its amusing watching father B tiptoe around the topic.

After that the texts got more creative

R: So if I could speak up and tell him he was wrong, what would my dear mother say

(She would faint and it would cause a scene)

R: I wonder if the girl three seats in front of me is, she looks so uncomfortable

(I think I know the one, or her girlfriend)

R: Oh my god he just said the word sex and one of the old women with the doilies on their head gasped in terror

R: I wonder how that old woman got her nine homeschooled kids without sex

R: What would they say if they knew one of their sunday school teachers was gay

R: and had a boyfriend

R: who was sitting in Mass texting

R: and reading wonderfully written porn on his phone

R: having wifi in the church was not the smartest move on God’s part

R: I am going to hell

R: if I believed in hell

R: We could fuck here

R: The parking lot is safer yes

R: but there is a little alcove in the back corner and if you were really quiet

R: just an idea

Enjolras looked up at his class and tried to think past that last text. R was not going to let him focus on his lesson.  
The next time he checked his phone it was another long string of texts. R seemed to refuse using punctuation and preferred to hit enter or send. 

R: you could push me against the wall

R: i bet you would

R: you’re so bossy

R: and we are going to hell at any rate

R: most people are though, I mean heaven must have like 50 people in it

R: unless you believe in predestination

R: also I don’t get that at all

R: If you don’t have any say in where you are going, why not just party?

A quick response before he returned to his class. One of the boys had broken his pencil and needed a new one.

(did you read the scarlet letter)

R: of course, every senior in the county does

R: I did my senior research paper on it

R: 8 pages on how those who play god are doomed to fall as lucifer

R was sharp. Enjolras loved that about him. He loved to surprise people with it though.

(you have a ridiculous obsession with christianity)

R: Its fascinating and I grew up in it

R: I would make a great monk

R: actually take that back I would be a horrid monk

R: I would just paint silly things in the books and steal wine

Enjolras could picture him smiling in church as the priest droned on about the sins R was committing. R was never serious, always teasing, it had taken ENjolras time to get used too.

(you would die of the plague)

R: or I would make out with other monks and go against all that is sacred to the church

(you have an overactive imagination)

R: so my therapist tells me

R: But it allows be to picture you pushing me up against the wall so hard I have bruises for a week

(that can be arranged. but after class, R, I am teaching fourth graders)

R: do you tell them that you fucked me so hard last night that we managed to break you pathetically old bed again? not like that is an accomplishment, I mean, it breaks sometimes when you sit on it.

(Meet me by my car after Mass. I’m taking you home with me)

R: I love it when you get all bossy like that

Enjolras clicked his phone shut as he opened the door to greet the parents and hand off his 13 charges into much more capable hands.


End file.
